Looking Deeper :Anna & Jeremy Drabbles:
by Ria-Dancer Girl
Summary: Leave it to Jeremy to turn her into the awkward teenage girl that her appearance presented her as. Unrelated drabbles about Anna and Jeremy. Based off quotes from the episodes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So basically this is just going to be drabbles about my OBSESSION: Anna and Jeremy! I'm so hooked on them, it's ridiculous! Anyway, the chapters will probably be unrelated, and based off of quotes from the show. I'm not sure how long this story will last, I guess we'll have to see how long the pairing lasts (I'm scared for their lives)! This chapter is set during episode 17, when Anna is telling Jeremy why vampires turn humans. So here it is, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Why do I need this? I own nothing. I don't own Vampire Diaries, or Anna, or Jeremy. *Cries.* Yeah, I'm a creepy fangirl like that. And now I'm depressed.**

Looking Deeper (Anna/ Jeremy Drabbles)- Anna Again

"Do you even know why we turn other people? It's not to give someone a one-way ticket out of loner hood OK?" Anna scoffed, trying to sound condescending, but even she could hear the other emotions clouding her voice. She didn't mean to continue, but she found herself speaking anyway. Maybe it was because of his insistence, or his genuine curiosity. Or maybe it was because she simply couldn't deny Jeremy Gilbert. "One: we need someone to do our dirty work. Two: revenge. Three: boredom, but, you know, that never turns out well." Anna rattled off. She was determined to make him change his mind, but without scaring him away. "And then, you know, there's the obvious one. You love someone so much that you would do anything to spend all of eternity with them."

They both paused as Anna's voice got softer, wistful. She looked straight at Jeremy and noticed him swallow thickly. She internally hit herself for listing the fourth reason. Why had she done that? Had she been expecting Jeremy to confess his undying love for her? Her thoughts instantly stopped when she realized that she had not yet spoken. She longed to break the silence, but couldn't think of anything to say. This was ridiculous, she was centuries old and she couldn't think of _anything_ to say. Leave it to Jeremy to turn her into the awkward teenage girl that her appearance presented her as. Finally, she cleared her throat and smiled to lighten the mood. "I'm sorry, but you don't fit any of those categories yet." She couldn't resist adding 'yet' to the end of her statement. She wasn't sure why she did, but it made the future feel more open, so she didn't regret it. Something flickered across his face: relief, disappointment? Before she had time to analyze it her mother walked in, clearly searching for her. Anna switched topics quickly, mentioning something about a thesis. She wasn't sure quite what she said, but she found it ironic that _now_ she could think of something to say. She walked away, leaving Jeremy wearing a puzzled expression. A quick text later, and he was filled in.

"Did you get everything?" Her mother asked, a sense of urgency in her voice. As Anna informed her on the state of their provisions, her mind drifted to Jeremy. Despite being a simple human, he had the power to dredge up old emotions within her: feelings she thought she no longer possessed. He always seemed to surprise her, and leave her shocked and speechless. She wasn't like that with anyone else. When she was with him, it was almost like she was a normal human again. But it was more than that, when she was with him, she felt real. Unsettling as it was, real felt good. It was something that she wanted to hold on to, even if it was just for a little while longer. She knew that she needed him for that, he was the only one who could fix her. Jeremy could make her Anna again.

**So what did you think? Please let me know, reviews make my life! I know it's short, but it's a drabble! Wow, I've heard the word 'drabble' in my mind WAY too many times, cause now it sounds really weird! Try it, say drabble 15 times and see if you still think it's a normal word! Moving on, PLEASE REVIEW! I'll post more soon, I already have a few ideas, and I'm sure I'll come up with more! Thanks for reading, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I really suck at completing things in a timely manner! But I feel really bad about it, especially with Anna's death (which made me yell and cry) and Vampire Diaries on hiatus. I just want you to know that I'm not going anywhere! I still have plenty of Janna inspiration! Anyway, I feel the need to explain what I'm going to be doing with this story in a bit more detail. Basically, it will be (mostly) unrelated one-shots about Anna/Jeremy clips from the series. If I ever do something that is completely AU, it will be posted as a separate one-shot. This will just be things that relate to the show. This particular chapter is Jeremy's POV when the device is activated in the season finale. I thought that was a devastating part, and I tried to capture Jeremy's fury and hysteria. I hope I did alright, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Vampire Diaries, or Anna wouldn't have died. In fact, she would have killed John in a badass fight!**

Looking Deeper (Anna/ Jeremy Drabbles)- A Rough Night

She moaned in pain, and he froze. _What was happening?_ Just a moment ago, she had been whispering nonsensical fragments of an explanation. He hadn't understood what she was saying, and then the words had stopped: replaced by the sounds of her agony. She begged him to end her distress, and the words nearly killed him. _He didn't know what to do._

Since his parents death, he'd told himself that if anyone, anyone at all, needed him, he'd help them. And now the girl he loved needed him, and he didn't fucking know what to do. He felt angry, and scared, but worst of all, helpless. And still she screamed. He tried in vain to fix her. He held her tight, and silently prayed to whatever forces may be out there. If he could just have this one thing, he'd be good forever. He'd never drink, or shout, or swear again, He'd be perfect, if he could just keep her.

But it seemed that he had done too much already, because Anna's cries still ricocheted through his mind, slicing into it. She clutched at his sweater, pulling hard. He could feel her weakness through the material, in the way she wasn't ripping it to shreds. His terror increased, and he felt as though blades were at his throat: her every scream a slow, aching drag of metal. Never before had he seen her so vulnerable, like a small child. Her hands pressed even tighter to her head, and he pulled her as close to him as he could. He tried to comfort her, to rub soft circles on her temple, but his hands were shaking so damn badly. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, and called his name, sending slivers of anguish through his body.

A man in a uniform entered the bathroom, and his first thoughts were relief. Someone was here to help her. But then he heard the words, "I got one." He should have known then, he should have held tighter. He would despise himself for it later, but at that moment, he didn't know. The man reached for Anna and pulled her away, slipping her from his grasp all too easily. He stared, his whole body numb. _What are you doing?_ He could hear the hysterical edge to his voice, and he knew the question was pointless. It would not be answered, not by the man wrenching away his last link to sanity. However, despite his all-consuming desire to do so, he could not force his limbs to move.

Another officer rushed in, and plunged a needle into Anna's shoulder. He repeated his fruitless question, in between demanding them to leave her alone. He shouted for her, calling her name as they dragged her away. One of the officers held him back, ignoring the rising fury and panic in his tone. The door slammed shut behind her and he felt a sickening twist in his stomach. _They were going to kill her. _He continued to scream her name: calling for her, as if some unseen force would simply bring her back to him. The officer held him back, attempting to placate him. However, nothing would calm him down until he saw Anna again. He pulled away from the man, pounding against him with fists diminished by shock. He was furious at his own weakness. _He couldn't lose someone else._ That thought gave him a burst of strength, and he pushed the officer off him, just for a second, but that was all he needed. He ran out of the bathroom, bolting after Anna. He trusted his gut instincts, turning wherever it felt right to do so. This was a matter far too urgent for logic. He ran out of the building, onto the street. He didn't know how long it took, but eventually his gut-feeling changed. He was no longer running towards her: he was running from the truth. _He was never going to see her again._ Yet he still refused to stop. If he didn't let give up, didn't allow that news to sink it, maybe it wouldn't be true.

Eventually though, being as he was still human, he did have to stop. Only to give in to the urge to vomit. He emptied the contents of his stomach, unsuccessfully trying to banish his pain. What he really wanted was to empty his mind, and his heart. Breathing heavily, he turned and begun to walk back towards where he had just ran from. He knew that an officer would catch up with him eventually. That was the consequence of being part of a founding family: everyone knew your fucking name. He was right. Not even two minutes later, a large man rounded the corner ahead of him, shouting at him to stop moving. He did as he was asked, and the man grabbed his arms with a strong grip. The officer shouted into his radio, and soon police car drove up beside the two. He found himself being shoved into the backseat, and the car begun to move. He could hear the men in the front whispering about him. Fragments of sentences flew past his ears. "Jeremy Gilbert?" "Poor thing, he couldn't have known." "I wonder what he's thinking." Nothing. He was thinking of nothing. Then, eventually, home. He thought of this because that was where the car stopped.

He stepped out of the car as soon as the door beside him opened. The man who had stopped him on the street escorted him to his front door and knocked loudly. A moment later, Jenna stood in its place. She furrowed her brow and questioned the officer. The explanation given was cryptic. It was simply, "He's had a rough night." Jenna frowned for a moment before reaching out and ushering him inside. The officer walked back to the police car, which was gone in seconds. The whole exchange took so little time, it was as if it had never happened. The pain enveloping his entire body was the only reminder that tonight had not been an ordinary night. Tonight he had lost someone else. He couldn't handle caring about another person, only to have them ripped away from him. _Anna would be last person he ever cared about._

Jenna led him up the stairs, kindly allowing silence to numb his brain. It was as though he was holding ice over a cut. The pain was still there, and the ice stung, but it was a hell of a lot better than an open wound. They stopped outside his bedroom door, Jenna looking into his eyes before seemingly deciding not to question him. She offered a slight, wavering smile before heading back down the stairs. He entered his room and begun to pace, before realizing that it would do nothing for him. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He couldn't run, and he wouldn't cry. Not yet. He refused to give up hope. That was all he had left now. He sat down on his bed and fixed his eyes on his window. He banned all thoughts of the even from his mind and simply stared at the window. Waiting for someone who would never come.

**So there you go! What did you think? Was it terrible? Did I write Jeremy right? Please review and let me know! Thanks for reading, and please review! They seriously make my world! And while we're on the topic, thank you to everyone who review last chapter! You guys are all amazing! Special shout-out to ****ashbail256****, whose review brought tears to my eyes! I love it when people enjoy my writing, and I plan on having more of Anna's POV in upcoming chapters! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Another chapter already! Crazy, isn't it? :D Anyway, I know this is really short, but I couldn't resist writing this companion fic to my last chapter. This is set during the season finale, and it's from the POV of the deputy who holds Jeremy back from Anna. I thought it would be very difficult to witness the devastation that occurred on Founder's Day, and even more painful to be a part of it. I don't think this fully conveys how heartbreaking this scenario would be, but I had the urge to write it! Also, Mr. Deputy(I'm thinking of naming him Steve) is sort of growing on me since writing this chapter, maybe I'll write another chapter with him later on, he could be in therapy or something! Moving on, this is my first time writing in second person, so I hope it's ok! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I ****still ****don't own Vampire Diaries... *sigh.* But I'm working on it!**

Looking Deeper (Anna/ Jeremy Drabbles)- Just Doing Your Job

You hear the screams first. You enter the bathroom from which they are coming. It only takes you a moment to comprehend the scene before you. A young girl, obviously a vampire because of the excruciating pain she is in, is wrapped in the arms of a boy who appears the same age. The boy looks horrified, scared, and helpless. His eyes are so lost as they burn into yours, questioning your motives. You send out a signal for backup and pull her away from his attempted comfort. He speaks with a shaky voice, edged with confusion and frenzy. The poor boy has no idea what is going on. He must think you're wrenching away his innocent girlfriend. If only he knew the truth, then he would look at her with that expression as your backup enters and injects her with vervain. Then he would not scream and burn holes into you with his eyes, he would thank you. But he does not know, so he pulls away from you with all the strength he has. Again and again, in a constant struggle to reach her. You don't mean to cause him this pain, but you have to do your job.

The boy shouts out for her: the girl you are keeping him from. You wince, because you are causing the pain on his face. He continues calling her name, and you hold him back. It seems like such a normal name: Anna. A name that would belong to a sweet teenager living in your neighbourhood. You remind yourself what she is, and what she can do. What she would have done to this boy. She is nothing but a monster. Yet, he does not think so, you can tell by the look in his eyes: you are tearing him away from something that he cares about very much. You don't want to feel bad, but you do. How can you not, looking into those broken, panicked eyes? You yell, hoping to calm him down, or at least scare him into silence, so that you won't have to hear his terror. He does not stop, insisting that she be left alone. But she must be destroyed, for the boy's own safety. For the safety of the whole town. You have to keep doing your job, no matter how difficult it may be. No matter how many times you will have to see those eyes in the future: full of hatred for you. No matter how many times your heart breaks from how similar to humans these beasts seem. No matter how many times this night will replay in your nightmares, you have to keep doing your job.

**So how did you like this chapter? I know it was really short, and random, and there isn't really any Janna in it, but there will be a Janna chapter up soon! Meanwhile, did you like the second person narrative? Or the random person POV? Please review and let me know! It will make me so happy!**


End file.
